


Unexpected [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Male Character, Trans Top, Unexpected Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterward, Dorian cannot recall what he had expected, only that it had not been this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439805) by [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/pseuds/hobbitdragon). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Unexpected.mp3) | 6:44 | 6.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unexpected-3) |  |   
  
### Music

_Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
